


Contre un fantôme

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, i'm sorry Hughes, romancing the widow, you won't be forgotten but life isn't over
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc sait d'avance qu'il ne tient pas la comparaison, mais ça n'est pas grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contre un fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Contre un fantôme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc/Gracia Hughes (/Maes Hughes) ; Elysia  
>  **Genre :** vaguement drama ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#5, « mémoire » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 430

Quelle idée d’aller s’amouracher d’une jeune veuve, franchement... mais qu’y peut-il si elle reste si attirante !  
C’est ça qu’il lui faut, réalise Havoc : une jeune mère. Il ne se voit pas trop père lui-même : c’est trop de boulot. Il faut trouver la bonne demoiselle, arriver à l’épouser ; mettre les choses en route, ça va, mais les mois d’attente, et les premières années... ouhla. Il ne saurait pas s’occuper d’un bébé, l’idée le terrifie.   
Mais une petite fille toute prête, jolie et adorable comme une poupée ; il n’y croyait pas et pourtant ! ça oui. De toute façon tout le monde l’aime, la petite Elysia ; tout le monde sait à quel point elle était aimée de son papa, aussi.  
Bref. Engagé comme babysitter, même s’il était un peu plein d’appréhensions au début, il en est sorti ravi. La petite demoiselle est facile à distraire et agréable à vivre. Et surtout, surtout... ah, sa mère !

Madame Gracia représente l’épouse idéale. C’est dommage pour tous les célibataires du pays qu’elle ait trouvé l’homme de sa vie avant. Jean ne peut pas se comparer à Maes Hughes ; personne ne peut. Tout le monde le sait : leur amour est légendaire. L’amour de Hughes pour sa femme, et pour sa fille, rien ne l’égalera jamais. Du coup, l’amour de sa femme et de sa fille pour lui, même disparu, surtout disparu, rien ne l’égalera non plus.   
Même veuve Gracia reste mariée : évidemment, quand elle s’est mariée c’est pour la vie entière. Et sa vie à elle, pas juste celle de son époux. Une telle qualité d’amour, ça ne peut que forcer l’admiration. La jalousie aussi un peu. Mais bizarrement pas le dépit.  
Après tout, Jean a l’habitude de ne pas être à la hauteur : il était toujours deuxième derrière un autre. Continuellement derrière Mustang c’était humiliant ; derrière Hughes ça serait plutôt flatteur. Oh, s’il pouvait... 

Il est grand, il a de belles mains. Sa barbe est moins fournie : il pique moins les joues en fin de journée. Quoique... il pourrait se laisser pousser le bouc ; c’est plus propre. Il arrêtera de fumer s’il le faut. Il est courageux et travailleur. Il sera aimant autant que possible. Si on lui fait la grâce de le trouver aimable...  
Il sera remplacement imparfait, ou pas un remplaçant mais un bouche-trou, un faire-valoir s’il le faut : ça lui va quand même comme ça.   
Si on lui donne juste une chance, si Gracia se rend compte que vivre dans le présent n’est pas trahir le passé pour autant, que créer de nouveaux souvenirs n’effacera jamais les anciens ?


End file.
